The past is for the Future
by DoctorSong1
Summary: Blair Willows Princess or Lady Royal, Lover or Student, will she make it to graduation or not. I don't own Princess Charm School I just play around with the characters, this is my own version of the movie also just so everyone knows I know my grammar sucks sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Blair's POV

"Blair Willows" I heard the blonde girl call out through the TV I looked behind me shocked "what no I didn't enter" I said Emily got up and started squealing and jumping around "Emily you didn't" I warned she nodded grinning I bit my lip to stop myself from groaning at my younger sister "I don't belong there I belong here with you and mom i'm not princess material" I pointed out "every girl's princess material Blair, yes it was wrong of Emily to enter for you but don't get mad at her" our mom's soft voice came from the couch where she was sitting now facing me "but I need to be here for you and Emily" I said as someone knocked on the door Emily raced to open it revealing a tall man standing on the other side "Blair Willows" he said in a deep voice Emily pointed over to me and let him in "we need to leave now" he said "but-" I started when I felt my mother's hand on my back "go you always wanted better for us well this is your chance" she said quietly with a small smile I sighed and nodded turning to the man "do I need to pack a bag or anything" I asked he shook his head "it's all at the school and we need to go now if you want to make it" he said I nodded hugging Emily and my mom goodbye before following him out to the carriage waiting out the front of our apartment building, it didn't take us long to get to the school where he dropped me off out the front and then left before I could ask where to go I walked up to the door which opened as I got closer I seen girls milling about everywhere some carrying books other talking to each other and others talking to tiny fairies I heard a bell ring as I moved toward some stairs and then the girls were gone all leaving in different directions once they were gone I heard pounding footfalls behind me I turned around just as a dog jumped up at me "whoa hey... Prince" I said glancing at the name tag on his collar "you must be Blair Willows" a woman's voice came from behind me I looked up and seen a gorgeous brunette standing at the top of the stairs "y-y-yes" I stammered she lightly chuckled "he's usually so shy I didn't know he would jump on you like that" she said walking down toward me "it's fine he's a good boy" I stated smiling and patting him "Prince go lie down" she commanded with one final pat from me he bounded away as she helped me up "Headmistress Privet" she said extending her hand I quickly shook it quietly "shall we go find your locker" she asked "please" I said following her through the halls listening to her explaining everything about the school both new and old parts I had been so busy watching her the I didn't notice when she stopped causing me to bump into her her hands came up to grasp my arms stopping us both from falling over "are you okay" she asked softly I blushed and glanced away willing the heat in my cheeks to cool down before nodding and replying "yes" "BLAIR WILLOWS" I heard someone call out I turned just in time for someone to crash a cupcake into my chest "i'm so sorry" I looked down slightly and seen one of the fairies wiping at the mark "it's fine really i've had worse spilled on me before" I said laughing I heard a soft laugh behind me when I turned I seen the headmistress biting her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing again "you can laugh you know" I murmured flushing red again at the fact I must look like an idiot "it's fine i'll leave you to to get ready now" she said walking away leaving me staring after her "you have a crush on her" the fairy whispered in my ear "what no I don't" I said turning back to her "i'm grace by the way" she said "nice to meet you Grace" I smiled "come on you need to change into your uniform" she said flying toward my locker once we got there she opened it and showed everything to me as we got to the make-up section she started tossing things back to me I just managed to catch everything including a perfume spray bottle which I ended up making go all over a girl behind me I turned and quickly brought the bottle back towards myself as I seen a very angry looking blonde glaring at me "just who do you think you are" she snapped "um Blair Willows" I murmured "of course the lottery girl" she said coldly "um Delancy there's such a thing a too much perfume you know" a red haired girl said coming up to us "of course I know Portia it's because of her that I have this much on" 'Delancy' snapped glaring at me still "that's enough girls don't you have class to get to" the headmistress said coming up to us "can't I at least go clean up first" Delancy complained "you can do so quickly at your locker but then straight to class" headmistress Privet said Delancy faulted before leaving a green fairy following her "I see you've met Delancy Devin then" she said "yes thank you for that headmistress Privet" I said genuinely "it's fine really and please just call me Alexander" she said gently before leaving letting me change and go to my first class.

Alexander's POV

I glanced over to the door as my next class came in for dancing Blair coming among the last girls running slightly late from her first class _'why did I tell her to call me Alexander'_ I asked myself rolling my eyes slightly facing away from the girls "pair up and follow the steps please" I called out to them I turned around playing the music and watching them all as they started the dance "one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four" I called the same thing out for the hour sighing when one of the girls messed up specifically Blair it seemed "alright that's all for today you may go" I said turning the music off "except you Blair" I said turning to the blonde almost to the door she turned around and I almost let her go when I seen the guilty look on her face but I held my ground gesturing her closer to me as I walked toward some bookshelves as I got the books out I placed them in her arms before going around and beginning to place them on the tables next to the computers "you don't seem to be finding the classes very easy Blair" I said quietly "i'm sorry i'll do better i'm just not used to it yet and i've been pretty distracted since coming here" she panicked "relax i'm not going to make you leave if that is your concern" I said "thank you" she replied "may I ask what has you so distracted that you can't focus on your classes" I asked turning to her and tilting my head to the side slightly in confusion she mumbled something that sounded like my name "excuse me" I asked softly taking a single step towards her she looked up "I said you were because your really pretty and I can't seem to stop thinking about you" she said really quickly I laughed "if you had any idea on how much my own mind has been on you then you wouldn't be so nervous to admit that trust me" I admitted glancing away from her I felt her fingers reach up to brush my cheek guiding my eyes back to her "and how much is that" she asked quietly I lent forward slightly biting my bottom lip before pausing letting her know what I was going to do and if she didn't want me to she could pull away, but she didn't instead her eyes fluttered closed my own eyes closed as I moved forward the rest of the way lightly pressing my lips to hers, we pulled away after a few seconds I noticed her breathing had picked up a little "would you like me to tutor you Blair" I asked she smiled brightly and hugged me mumbling "please" into my neck "rule one no hugging the tutor" I said but my arms went around her waist anyway "well not after this one" I corrected gently she pulled away a few minutes later still smiling "thank you headmistress Privet" she said "Alexander, after that kiss hearing you call me headmistress doesn't feel right" I said laughing I glanced over to the closed door where her friends were waiting she blushed as we walked over to them "good afternoon headmistress" Isla and Hadley said when I opened the door "good afternoon girls" I said "when would you like to have the first session" I asked Blair "I don't mind when" she answered quietly "why don't we start after lunch" I suggested knowing she had that class with Dame Devin she nodded "and in answer to the question you asked me, since we met" I replied softly she blushed again and turned away from me "enjoy your lunch girls" I said walking away.

I heard the door to one of the private classrooms open smiling I looked over and seen the nervous blonde standing at the doorway "is there a reason you are waiting over there" I asked her head shook slightly as she came closer to me and the book I currently had open on my lap "would you like something" I asked softly when she was close enough "just nervous is all" she murmured I stood up placing my book aside and turning to her my hand reached up and tucked some hair behind her ear leaning forward slightly both of us closed our eyes as she closed the gap kissing me again I stepped a little closer pulling her flush against me as the kiss went on for a few more seconds both of us pulled away breathlessly and smiled at one another "Alexander, Blair you can't keep doing that" Blair looked up startled as I pressed a quick kiss to her temple before pulling away and glancing up at the blonde Sprite above us dressed in a gold dress "Ava you could at least warn me when you're spying on my activities" I sighed "it wouldn't be spying if I told you and also kissing a student shouldn't you know better" Ava said sitting on my shoulder "why are you so worried about it I can do whatever I wish to" I argued gesturing to the table in the middle of the room to Blair she went over and sat down just as Grace came in, Grace looked at Ava in surprise for a moment before turning to me "who's she" Grace asked Blair "i'm not sure we only just met sort of" Blair said confused I chuckled "Ava this is Blair as you know and her Sprite Grace, girls this is my own Sprite Ava" I said gesturing to each girl as I introduced them "I didn't know you had a fairy" Blair mumbled curiously watching Ava who was now glaring at her "it's Sprite not Fairy" she huffed "Ava stop it she doesn't know any better" I chaised quickly before grabbing a book and handing it to Blair "wait I have to start with reading" she complained "yes now if you want to learn I suggest you start reading" I said getting up and going back to get my own book because Blair's books were smaller than my own one book it didn't take her long to finish each one I glanced over to Grace and Ava who seemed to be getting along fine "finished" Blair said finally looking proud "that's not all for today" I said "I know but could I take a small break my vision is clouded with words" she said "alright not a long one though" I agreed standing up and closing my now finished book dropping a small kiss on her forehead above her closed eyes I went over to the bookshelf swapping it for another smaller book "why are you doing this" Blair asked "doing what helping you study, because I want to" I said confused "no, I mean pursuing a romantic relationship with me we only just met and it could wreck your career" she said I reach down and grabbed her hand pulling her over to one of the couches that had been put in here years ago but wasn't very used thanks to this particular room not being used very often and by no-one except myself, I sat down and managed to coax Blair down next to me her head leaning on my shoulder as she looked up at me "the reason is because I want to I can't explain the way you make me feel, all I know is you are the only person to ever make me feel this way, and as for my career if they took it away I wouldn't care as long I got to remain by your side" I whispered softly almost losing what I wanted to say next when blue eyes filled with tears she nuzzled into my neck shaking slightly from crying Grace came over worried but Blair told her she was fine just happy my hand absently rubbed her back soothing her until she stopped crying again Ava grabbed Grace's hand and led her from the room leaving Blair and I alone Blair's breathing had evened out telling me she was asleep "I love you it maybe early but I mean it with my whole heart" I whispered kissing her hair after a couple of hours Grace and Ava came back in along with Caprice and Harmony who both looked surprised to find Blair and I in the position we were in I glanced up at Grace and Ava shaking my head telling them she was still asleep "but it's been a couple of hours now if she doesn't wake up soon then she won't be able to sleep tonight" Ava pointed out "don't wake her unless it's needed Ava" I warned as I got up and carefully laid Blair's head against the cushions at the end of the couch "where are her friends" I asked the violet and blue Sprites "in the dorm waiting for Blair to come back" the violet one said quietly "would you let them know she will be a little late please" I requested she nodded and flew off Caprice trailing not far behind I gave Blair another hour to sleep before I gently tried to wake her with no response Ava said I shouldn't take it so easy on her so I ignored her as I carefully picked Blair up carrying her back to her room avoiding any areas with a lot of girls in them but I knew some girls did still see me when we got to her room Grace knocked on the door waiting a few seconds before Isla opened the door I quickly ducked to the side as a soccer ball came flying out of the room a sheepish looking Hadley came out and grabbed it saying sorry to Isla "may I" I asked gesturing as best I could to Blair's bed Isla nodded and went over to her own bed allowing me to go over and place Blair down "she's been asleep for a while so i'm not sure when she'll wake up" I said quietly I was about to leave when I felt someone grasp my hand I looked back at the blonde laying down and seen her slowly blinking her eyes open to look at me "hi" she said I smiled "good evening" I murmured sitting down as she wouldn't let my hand go "where are we" she asked "your dorm, you fell asleep leaning against me when I tried to wake you, you wouldn't so I brought you back here" I said softly "the lessons, I fell asleep before we finished" she realized I laughed "it's fine Blair we can always go back to them tomorrow" I said suddenly she deeply blushed and looked away "sorry for what I asked you earlier" she mumbled "don't be I would be wondering the same thing were our roles reversed" I assured shaking my head "but still I should have known that you weren't just doing it for fun considering everything at risk" she said "stop, it's fine really Blair" I said squeezing her hand gently she smiled but still wouldn't look at me "can you look at me or i'll leave" I said she glanced at me before looking away again almost to quick to notice "that doesn't count Blair" I said "i'm afraid that if I look at you i'll want to... you know... do what we did before" she muttered I glanced over at her friends seeing the both with their backs to us I leaned down and softly kissed her cheek but before I could move away she turned her head and properly kissed me pulling away almost just as quick "as much as I wish for more we shouldn't let your friends know considering" I whispered "bit late for that" we looked up and seen Hadley standing next to the bed looking at us "wait, I started it" Blair said quickly "wait we're not mad or anything just curious" Hadley announced "about what" Blair asked I lightly chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek again before standing up she let her hand drop back to her side glancing at me confused and a little hurt "I have to go or i'll be late to my own room" I said smiling she nodded and looked back to her friends a very slight pout present "you my princess don't play fair" I leaned down and whispered in her ear she looked back at me her eyes slightly wide and her cheeks deep red I gasped as she pushed herself forward kissing me again before laughing as she pulled away and we went tumbling to the floor "be careful will you, you could get hurt" I mumbled "no I won't because you'll catch me" she said softly "cheeky" I said sitting up she slipped down and ended up sitting in my lap as we glanced to her friends "curious about" I asked "you two what is going on" Isla asked "i'm not entirely sure we haven't really talked about it at all" I said quietly whilst looking at the girl in my lap who was now playing with the edge of my blazer "Blair" I said softly she looked up "I really do have to go to my own room if I want any hope of sleep tonight" I reasoned "can't you stay in here" she asked softly "no, how would it look for any of us to be seen coming out of a student's room tomorrow morning also I have things I need to prepare for both class and tutoring tomorrow as well" I said gently she got up and sat on the edge of her bed "sorry" she mumbled I stood up pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head like I had done when she was sleeping only this time she was awake "don't be" I said turning toward the door "goodnight Blair" I said "Alexander" she softly called after me I turned back surprised that she'd used my name "goodnight" she said finally after a few minutes pause I smiled and was about to leave the room when she called me again "yes Blair" I sighed turning back smiling "I... I love you too" she said really quickly while blushing dark red it took a moment for me to understand but when I did I flushed a bit myself before leaving the room I lent against the wall for a moment to regain my senses when I heard them talking excitedly on the other side of the wall I glanced at my watch before knocking on the door "bedtime girls" I said smiling when Blair opened the door "but i'm not tired" she said "well that's because you slept for a few hours earlier" I counteracted she glanced to either side of me before leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to my cheek "go to bed Blair you have classes in the morning" I said softly before gently returning her kiss and leaving them shaking my head with silent laughter.

Blair's POV

"Blair come on it's time to wake up" I could hear Hadley saying while shaking my shoulder I opened my mouth to tell her to go away "if you call me Alexander one more time i'll hit you" she warned I sat up quickly "wait I called you Alex" I said shortening her name for the moment "yes you did call me Alexander three times" Hadley sighed Isla snickered "sorry I was asleep" I defended blushing "it's fine but your girlfriend did say that we get to spend today in the castle so get up and dressed" she said "she's not my girlfriend" I said getting into my uniform and following them out to where the carriages were waiting for us all it seemed Dame Devin wanted an entire carriage for herself and Delancy so that left us three to share a carriage with Alexander I smiled when she told Brock the driver to wait until the others had gone before leaving giving her some extra time to herself "do you mind" Isla asked she glanced up shocked for a second before shaking her head Hadley and Isla took one bench leaving me to sit next to the headmistress "good morning" I spoke quietly so as not to startle her "morning" she said not looking up from her book that she was reading "would you like to continue from yesterday" she asked "yes thank you" I said as she handed me a new book "more reading" I asked she looked up with a smile "yes Blair more reading which you will have to get used to if you are to graduate" she answered I sighed but began reading anyway shortly after I started the carriage began moving I felt Alexander lean over and gently kiss my cheek "good morning" she murmured as she lent away I smiled and turned the page the reading suddenly seeming not so bad "so you two didn't explain to us what's going on last night" Isla said suddenly after a few minutes of Alex not saying anything I glanced over and seen her smiling but silent "I admitted she'd been distracting me from my thoughts on class so that was one of the reasons I kept getting things wrong" I started to close the book stopping when Alex tapped two fingers against my wrist "come on isn't a small break okay" I asked "the last time you had a 'small' break you ended up falling asleep on me remember" she pointed out "but that one doesn't count I was tired before then, this time i'm not" I said "that's what i'm worried about, besides I promise you can stop when we get to the castle just bear with me for now" she said "i'll tell you guys later" I said to Hadley and Isla before going back to reading I knew I was slightly pouting but I didn't care today was supposed to be our day off not for me to be caught up in studying "stop pouting Blair you wanted me to tutor you didn't you" Alex said "I hate you" I mumbled halfheartedly "and I love you" she replied laughing "it's weird how easily you can say that" Isla said "doesn't mean I mean it any less" Alex instantly replied I glanced at the brunette next to me quickly seeing her green eyes shining the way they were it was really hard for me to stay mad at her I could see the castle in the distance so I knew it wouldn't be much longer until we were there so the next time she turned toward me I leaned forward and kissed her I kept it chaste but still enough for both of us "next time warn me" she murmured breathlessly when I pulled away slightly "I love you too" I said going back to my reading "we're almost there you can stop if you'd like" she offered "had I have known kissing you would be all it take I would have done that sooner" I said closing the book and sitting it on my lap before turning to my friends "you were saying about her this morning" Hadley asked "be quiet she's not" I said "so what she's just a woman you very much seem to enjoy kissing and flirting with" Isla cut in "she's the cat's mother and last I checked i'm not a mother of anything or anyone nor am I a cat" Alex said "how did you know we were talking about you" Hadley asked "simple unless Blair has been going around with two girls at the same time then i'm the only one Blair's been kissing and she hasn't really been talking to anyone except the three of us and I haven't seen her flirting with either of you two" Alex explained as the carriage came to a stop outside the castle "the boys from Prince Charming Academy should already be here I have something to say to all of you when we get inside so no running off straight away" Alex added I grabbed her hand and stopped making her stop as well she turned back curiously as my friends stopped and came back to us as well "I love you" I said kissing her one last time "as I love you" she whispered leaning her head against my own for a moment just as we pulled away from each other Delancy came outside she smiled quickly at Alex as the headmistress walked past her heading into the castle "I seen that kiss but I didn't quite hear what you said in either case" Delancy said to me "it's none of your business Delancy" I said as we all went inside the the main hall where everyone was waiting Alex cleared her throat to get everyone's attention before speaking "the next two nights and three days including today will be spent here at the castle you will be sleeping here eating here classes will be excused for the most part except manners class and dancing those will be the only two you will be required to attend any others can wait until we get back to the school thank you that will be all" she said loud enough that everyone could hear I noticed the entire time her eyes were on me seeming to shine in amusement once everyone started to leave to go and explore she came down to me "can I speak with you alone for a few minutes" she asked only loud enough that Isla Hadley and I heard it I nodded and followed her up the stairs I took note of what ways we were going until we stopped outside a door she glanced behind us for a moment before smiling at me mischievously we stepped into the room as she closed the door behind us I noticed it was a bedroom I glanced back at her kind of panicked "relax Blair I wanted to spend some time with just you this is the room i'll be staying in for our stay that's all" she said quickly holding her hands up next to her head I nodded and went over to sit on the edge of the bed glancing around I seen a couple of pictures on the wall "when's your birthday" she asked my curiously "the same day I was found on my mom's doorstep April 26 why" I answered with my own question "are you aware that April 26 was when the royal family passed away in the car accident" she said standing in front of one of the pictures I went over to stand near her and look at the painting surprised to see Alex being chased by a laughing blonde who looked like myself "Queen Isabelle, King Reginald and baby Sophia" I said quietly she nodded "that is Queen Isabelle before she was even crowned princess" she said softly "I look exactly like her" I pointed out "yes the resemblance is uncanny" she spoke in a soft voice I grabbed her hand and turned her to face me "hey I can tell you two were friends if she knew what you had done to keep Royalty alive here she would be really proud just like I am" I said gently she leaned forward and kissed me I returned her kiss with equal passion going along with whatever she wanted until her hand slipped down to my hip "wait Alex" I mumbled she pulled away straight away looking concerned "sorry did I hurt you" she asked "you barely touched me but it's just i've never done this before" I said quietly while looking away "it's fine whenever you're ready i'm sorry for pushing too fast" she said tilting my head back to her soft gaze I smiled and kissed her one more time we were about to leave when we obviously both thought of something to say we went to speak at the same time but that didn't work I gestured for her to go first "you called me Alex" she said "sorry it just slipped out in the heat of the moment but I personally think it suits you" I replied "duly noted" she said "what you were saying before about the resemblance do you think i'm Sophia" I asked she held her hands up and pursed her lips as if to say 'I didn't say it' "if I really was Sophia would I be able to do this" I asked wrapping my arms around her neck and kissing her my eyes slipping shut when our lips met as I pulled her closer deepening the kiss I pulled away panting a few minutes later "if you are Sophia you could do anything you wanted" she said I smiled and kissed her again before a knock at the door startled us both from our reverie "who is it" Alex called out her breathing slightly more labored than normal "Dame Devin it's time for dinner" Delancy's mother called through the door "of course i'll be out there in a moment" Alex called back pulling away from me "if I was to ask to sleep in here with you tonight would you let me" I asked "anything for my princess" she murmured kissing my cheek and leaving the room I blushed at the nickname just as I had the first time she used it I went out to dinner after sufficient time had passed, I ended up in the only empty seat next to Alex of course part way into dinner I moved my foot over tapping it once against her ankle she glanced over and I could see her trying not to laugh so I did it again this time getting a proper reaction from her she'd just taken a small bite from her dinner so she ended up coughing a little before turning her head to quickly and playfully glare at me before both of us returned to our meals for a while after a bit I felt her tap her own foot against my ankle we kept it up for the rest of dinner until everyone had finished and we were all excused for bed we got told everyone had their own rooms and were to split up in two groups one group with Dame Devin would be shown to their rooms boys and girls while the other half went with Alex to go to their rooms we headed off in opposite directions thankfully me with Hadley, Isla and Alex eventually it was just the four of us we ended up getting to the room I would be staying in first so I had to say goodnight for now "don't worry you two are in the rooms either side of Blair so it won't be all that different from at school" Alex said saying night to each of my friends before turning to me "go to bed for now you can come later after Dame Devin has gone to bed I wouldn't want you being caught" she said softly I stepped in closer wrapping my arms around her neck and chastely kissing her before leaning closer to her ear "if i'm your princess does that make you my queen or lady royal" I whispered I pulled away laughing when I seen her flushed face "good night princess" she said kiss me again a little longer than the one I gave her before leaving heading down the hall and turning the corner "what did you say to her" Isla asked "nothing bad I merely asked about a nickname she gave me that's all" I said shrugging and going into my room.

Alexander's POV

"Alexander what are you still doing up" I looked up as Dame Devin came toward me "oh I can't sleep so I was taking a walk down memory lane as they say" I lied easily something i'd become accustomed to doing around Dame Devin "yes well we all miss them but it won't do you any good to stay up all night worrying yourself about it" she said heading into her room which I had been standing next to I walked down a couple more doors going into my own room I laid back on my bed quietly thinking about 'her'.

 _Flashback_

 _"Alexander guess what happened" my best friend came up to me I closed the book I had been reading in favor of giving her my full attention "I have no doubt in my mind you will tell my if I wish to hear or not Izzy" I said shortening her name "it's Isabelle not Izzy" she complained but it was quickly forgotten in favor of telling me her news "Prince Reginald asked me if I could give him a dance a graduation" she said nervously I laughed "it's fine to dance with one of the princes, actually didn't your parents already betroth you to Prince Reginald" I asked she nodded "that's true but I don't know if i should before we marry or not" she said I reached out and hugged her "you'll be fine graduation is tomorrow and then you have two weeks until the wedding so one dance won't hurt" I said softly "Princess Isabelle, Lady Alexander" we pulled away from one another and looked to where Prince Reginald was standing I curtsied and excused myself to go find somewhere quiet to continue reading._

"Come in" I called quietly to a knock on the door "hi" Blair said coming in a softly closing the door behind her "evening Princess" I said smiling and holding my hand out toward her she came over to the bed and laid down next to me "the last time I was this close to you on a bed was back at school" she said leaning up to kiss me unlike the one outside her room I took my time with this kiss not in any rush to face the outside world again where my best friend was killed in a car accident and I was in her home kissing her daughter, I started feeling a little nauseous so I pulled away and laid on my back with my eyes closed by the only made the feeling worse I sat up as did Blair looking worried "i'm fine it'll pass in a bit I just resurfaced some old memories that's all" I explained softly so she wouldn't hears the cracks in my voice from the gentle tears trailing down my cheeks "Alexander" she asked I brought my knees to my chest folding my arms on top and laying my head on my arms as more tears came "she was my best friend and then it was all lost" I mumbled Blair hugged me close until I settled again "sorry about this I realize you probably don't want to see this" I said quietly "don't, I don't care what part of you I see I want you to know i'll always be there for you no matter what" she reassured me "I need to change into my sleepwear" I realized Blair laughed and faced away while I quickly changed and shook my hair out of it's normal bun, Blair seemed surprised when she seen my hair came down to just below my waist "why do you always keep your hair up" she asked "it's more professional than keeping it down" I answered grabbing a book from my bedside table "really why did I come in here if your just going to ignore me for a book" Blair complained "you and your mother complain about everything don't you" I said placing the book down again, wrapping my arm around her waist and rolling us so I was laying underneath her I moved my other hand around her waist as well trapping her on top of me "I don't know about my mother but I can tell you that I complain" she said grinning I leaned up and kissed her pulling away to bite my lip when her knee slipped between my legs pressing against me I looked away from her so she wouldn't see that my eyes would have been more an emerald rather than my normal green-grey color I felt her sit up "are you just going to pull away every time I touch you" she asked I looked or more glanced at her quickly before looking away again "that doesn't count Alex" she said we both looked to the door as it clicked open before we had time to move Isla and Hadley came in whispering Blair's name they looked over to the bed and seen our situation I moved out from under Blair tucking my legs up underneath myself providing space for the two newcomers to sit "you didn't answer me and i'm not caving just because Isla and Hadley are here" Blair said quietly moving a bit closer so she was between her friends and myself "Blair now is not the time to be asking about that" I said getting up to go lock the door so no more arrivals could come in before going back to sit on the edge of the bed "well you won't answer me when they aren't here and you won't answer when they are so when am I supposed to ask I just want to know why the slightest touch and you shut yourself up from me, you refuse to look at me or talk to me so when can I ask" she said her voice beginning to raise near the end I turned around and kissed her to help her calm down "I don't shut myself up from you Blair I stop myself from doing something you have said you don't want" I muttered pulling away and leaning our heads together our fingers tangling together on the bed "did you ever think maybe the reason I wanted to come here tonight was to go further with you I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I love you no matter what Alex" she whispered I reached up my free hand to wipe a couple of stray tears on her cheeks "no more crying tonight okay" I said she nodded "and I don't read books to ignore you I read the books because they are all I have left of your mother" I said pulling away and grabbing the book on my cupboard handing it to her I watched as she slowly looked through it seeing all the pictures of her mother and father as well as me and even Dame Devin in a couple she stopped on the last picture her in her mother's arms sitting in a rocking chair by a pink crib "your father loved to draw as did I so quite often we'd draw each other in the pictures he would always be the one to draw Izzy though I would always draw her different and as much as he made her mad she always laughed in the end so I kept doing it but those are all the ones Reginald did himself" I explained softly "you knew about all this and you never showed me" she asked "I didn't know you were Sophia until today last I knew baby Sophia died in the accident with my best friends so i'm sorry for keeping it from you, let me just go back in time and tell you who you are from the moment we meet and watch as you walk away from me I lost your mother I won't lose you too Blair" I said standing up and beginning to pace the room in frustration she came over and grabbed my hands "i'm sorry it's just a lot to take in" she whispered "I know and I shouldn't be taking it out on you" I sighed "can we talk about something else now" she laughed I nodded before we went to sit back on the bed "so how come did you two follow me" Blair asked settling between my legs leaning back against me "well Hadley heard your door open so we were curious as to where you we going" Isla admitted "sorry I thought I was quiet" Blair said quickly "it's fine" I replied softly my finger stroking along her side gently as we all began talking mostly about their classes that weren't with me by the time were stopped talking I glanced at my watch and seen it was close to 1 o'clock in the morning "we should sleep as you have class in the morning" I murmured in Blair's ear she shifted slightly pressing back into me my hands moved to her hips stopping her from moving anymore "bed Blair not what's going through your mind" I whispered "fine can we stay" she asked "this makes twice now" I said as she pulled away all three of them each gave me a pleading look to which I caved before laying down Blair and I on one side while Isla and Hadley laid on the other side of the bed it didn't take us long before we fell asleep.

*The Next Morning*

I went to get up to answer the insistent knocking on my bedroom door but Blair didn't want to pull away so I ended up laying there for a while longer "I need to get up she will come in Princess" I murmured to Blair "not fair" she mumbled but sat up anyway "I know but it's needed" I answered kissing her quickly before grabbing a hair tie to put my hair up with "Dame Devin what can I help you with" I asked opening the door slightly "breakfast if you wouldn't mind" she snapped "of course I shall be there soon enough" I replied she nodded and left again closing the door I turned to Blair "you are going to get me in a lot of trouble" I said smiling and going over to her "I never said I wouldn't" she quipped grinning before leaning up and kissing me "really you two have to do that now" I heard Hadley say just as I moved my hands to Blair's waist I broke the kiss and looked over at her now awake friends "no-one said you had to look over" I said "you girls need to get go back to your rooms and get dressed" I said Blair's head dropped onto my shoulder as another knock sounded at the door with another call from Delancy's mother I laughed and pulled away reaching out to steady her as I did "come on Blair i'm hungry" I complained now it was her turn to laugh "fine but we can't go out into the halls like this" she said indicating to the sleepwear that they were all wearing "closet left side there should still be three" I said going over to some drawers getting my own things out none of us looked at each other as we all changed "who's were these" Blair asked I gave her a look that said did she really want to know she shook her head and left quietly with the other two I put my hair up properly before going downstairs to the dining hall where all students from both schools were chattering amongst themselves except Blair Hadley and Isla who were all sitting near an empty chair which I assumed was for myself "keep your taps to yourself this time Blair" I murmured as I sat down she didn't answer instead continuing to talk with Hadley and Isla about something they wanted to do after classes.

Blair's POV

I snuck a quick glance to Alex after our fight last night I wasn't sure if somehow she was still mad at me or not "i'm personally excusing Hadley, Isla and Blair from class if that's fine with you Dame Devin" I heard her say "of course not you are the headmistress are you not you can do whatever you like" Dame Devin said Alex's hand brushed against mine under the table out of sight I smiled looking down at my plate. After breakfast Dame Devin took most everyone to the sitting room for an extra lesson on manners while Alex Isla Hadley and I went outside "why aren't we in class" Isla asked "you three didn't sleep much last night thanks to mine and Blair's fight so I thought class would be the last thing you would want to worry about" Alex said we all nodded as she led us to a fairly sized lake with a large willow tree with a swing attached to a branch "what's this" Hadley asked "hopefully if things stayed the same here is where myself and my friends used to go in our free time when we attended Princess Charm School" Alex replied going over near the willow and kneeling down a few seconds later reaching forward and grabbing a wooden case and notepad "she didn't change a thing" she murmured flicking through the pages I went up behind her and seen the drawing of my mother with funny comments drawn on the side or something added to make her seem different "so these were the ones you kept hidden" I asked she nodded and stood up "go ahead you can relax I highly doubt Rosie would remember here anyway" she said turning to a clean page and sitting down leaning against the base of the willow Hadley shrugged and her and Isla started playing around with each other while I sat down on the swing watching Alex "who's Rosie" I asked after a while "oh um Dame Devin her given name is Rosabelle so I always used to call her Rosie for short" she explained with a light laugh "did you know my father as well" I questioned she nodded "we always called him Reggie for short even though he hated it he used to laugh with us anyway" she said laughing again "somehow I don't doubt that" I said laughing with her she moved to the side so she was facing me looking between me and her paper I gasped as someone started to push me glancing behind me I seen Hadley with her arms outstretched pushing against my back while Isla pushed her hands against my legs we all spent a couple of hours out there us three girls taking in turns on the swing while Alex spent the whole time drawing something I tried to peek a couple of times but she just shook her head and held the book close saying it wasn't done yet so I would go back to relaxing with the other two until finally she glanced at her watch and said it was time to go we were slow to get back and all three of us girls kept trying to peek at the drawing every time we got close she'd hide the book laughing "stop it Blair" she laughed as I tried to look yet again "but i'm curious" I complained laughing "I don't care you can look when it's finished" she replied I gave up for now happy that I would get to see eventually as we stepped inside the castle instantly going back to students and headmistress except of course Alex was still working in her book so sometimes i'd have to tug at her arm gently to get her to step aside as some other students came walking by after a while I gave up and just let her make her own way surprised when she managed to avoid everyone in her way and not bump into a single wall on her way to her bedroom as soon as the door closed behind the four of us she let her hair down shaking it free over her shoulders before quickly glancing up at me and the other two she swapped colors grabbing from a dark blue pencil case next to her bed putting the finishing touches on her drawing before announcing that she was done she quickly moved to the side a little as we came over to look I smiled when I seen it was of the three of us girls playing around at the swing during the break "wow that looks amazing" Hadley said shocked I leaned over and softly kissed her cheek murmuring a thank you "headmistress Privet where are those girls we need them in class" Dame Devin called through the door Alex laughed and went over to the door choosing to leave her hair down "we will be there in a moment Rosie" she teased lightly Dame Devin glared at her before relenting "fine and don't call me Rosie how many times do I have to tell you that" Dame Devin snapped walking away Alex came back over to us grabbing her hair tie and putting her brown waves into a loose ponytail before holding her hand out to me I eagerly reached for it before we went down to where the rest of the class was "it seems one of the boys are missing and didn't even come on the trip in the first place" she said much to Delancy's delight the one missing wasn't a blonde boy named Nicholas "I guess Blair will have to sit out this one" Dame Devin said nastily "nonsense she needs to learn just as much as the rest of them" Alex said shaking her head she turned and held her hand out with a small smile "thank you headmistress Privet" I said quietly, taking her hand she helped me into the same position as the other girls I heard Dame Devin make a comment but start the music anyway Alex moved her right hand to my lower back as we all started the assigned dance I tried to concentrate but couldn't really with how close to Alex I was thankfully she seemed to sense my distress and carefully guided me through the steps reminding me to look up when I glanced down at my feet "looking down makes it worse because you can see the little mistakes that'll get better by themselves" she murmured "will you be dancing with me for the rest of the time or is it just this once" I asked she shook her head "the rest of the time unless the extra boy shows up which I doubt he will" she answered softly "can I come to your room again tonight, this time alone" I questioned quietly "should I find a book to read or should I just be prepared for a long evening" she mumbled I blushed "i'll take that as a long evening then" she replied with a soft laugh "I don't really know what to do though" I stated under my breath "isn't that why you accepted me as your tutor" she whispered in my ear causing my blush to deepen I looked down so others couldn't see the dark red across my face "look up Blair" she told me again this time I shook my head "Blair look up please" she said quietly I shook my head again "trust me your not the only one feeling the way you are" she muttered that got me to look up instead of her usual green-grey eyes the were more closer to an emerald now the music stopped and everyone stepped away from their partners allowing Alex and I to each take a few breaths getting our heart rates back to normal fractionally "do we have anymore classes until lunch" I asked "no why" she queried "because i'm not sure if I can wait until tonight" I murmured as we followed everyone out of the room stopping just outside the door waiting for Hadley and Isla "do you girl mind if I steal Blair away for a while" she asked softly once they were next to me they both shook their heads curiously "I just have something to do with her and it can't wait" I mumbled embarrassed.

Alexander's POV

Green and brown eyes both go wide in realization before all three girls blush and Hadley and Isla leave allowing me to grab Blair's hand and start toward my room the way was surprisingly empty until we actually got into my room desperate need for Blair got the better of me and before the door had even fully closed I pulled her into me for a deep kiss that she passionately returned "did I come at a bad time" I heard from behind us I turned quickly pulling away from Blair and seen Rosabelle watching us my arms wrapped around Blair's waist and Blair's hands on my shoulders "yes actually you did is there something I can help you with" I asked, Blair sighed and leaned her head against my chest as I spoke "I guessed something was going on between you two but I never thought it would escalate this far Alexander" Rosie said "i'm not doing anything wrong Rosie i'm not forcing her also she is old enough to decide for herself if she wants it or not" I reasoned "I never said you were or she was I merely wanted to warn you to be careful about what you're doing Alex it's an extremely dangerous game you're playing and as much as I dislike you these days I don't want you hurt" she said quietly before standing up to leave "before you go i'd like to let you know next time you want to come into my room ask me first rather than just coming in" I said she smiled tensely before leaving the door clicking shut behind her I reached over and locked it before turning back to Blair who now looked worried "what's wrong" I asked tucking some blonde strands behind her ear and letting my finger trail along her jaw "should we be doing this" she asked "Blair look at me" her eyes moved to mine "do you want to do this still, if not i'll unlock the door and walk out right now" I said moving away from her a little her arms tightened around my neck as she held me close "no wait I do still want to" she whispered "you're seventeen which means you have every right to make the choices you want to and if that means going through with this then that's fine it's up to you" I assured her she took a deep breath before leaning up and kissing me passionately.

* * *

You don't ever find out Dame Devin's real name or about any of their past so I made it all up. I don't own Barbie I just like to play around with different characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Ava's POV

"How long have you been by the headmistress's side" Grace asked me as we were on our way to Blair's room where I would drop Grace off before leaving to Alexander's room Blair's door was closed while Isla's was open a little "one second" I said quickly changing course and heading into Isla's room Harmony and Caprice looked over as we came in before they flew down to the two teens on the bed who were talking about the girl we had been looking for I carefully held a single finger to my lips telling the other three Sprites to not let them know I was here they all nodded and went about their own thing "I can't say I seen it coming" Hadley said quietly "but if you think about the way they were acting you kind of can though" Isla said "really I wasn't paying them that much attention, whenever I looked at them it was a reminder of you" Hadley replied laughing "hey we were never that bad and we still aren't" Isla said "maybe not but we certainly are bad" Hadley murmured pushing Isla back on the bed "tease" Isla muttered turning her head away Hadley leaned down gently peppering her exposed neck with soft kisses as their fingers tangled together "alright fine I give up" Isla said letting out a breathy moan Hadley smiled and kissed her properly on the lips I left the room making my way down the halls I knew so well until I reached Alexander's room gently knocking I waited for a few moments when no reply came I knocked again a bit louder "don't bother I heard some more of what the girls said, Blair and headmistress Privet had something to take care of that couldn't wait" Grace said from behind me "you can come with me if you'd like but I need to talk to Alexander" I replied flying into the next room quickly avoiding another one of the girls Sprites I heard Grace say sorry on my behalf as I flew out the open window "Ava wait where are you going" Grace asked coming after me "to Alexander's room I told you I need to talk to her" I answered flying towards a gap at the bottom of the windows Grace flew in after me, I heard her soft gasp when she seen the two in bed next to each other softly talking stealing kisses occasionally I moved to over the bed and folded my arms "really Alexander" I sighed she looked up at me startled "Ava how did you get in here" she asked "the same way I used to" I replied "can't you find another way to get into my room that doesn't involve the window" she laughed "well if you didn't lock the door I wouldn't need to because I could just come through the door like a normal person" I answered not missing a beat "fine, and what do you mean 'really Alexander'" she asked mimicking me from earlier "I mean what I said sleeping with a student do you know how dangerous that is" I sighed "I initiated it not her" Blair cut in I looked at the blonde cautiously "but you are a teenager and Alexander is an adult which means she should have the better judgement not you" I said Blair was about to reply when Alexander cut in with a careful "stop it both of you" we both looked at her "that's enough Ava i'm not 15 anymore I can choose things for myself as much as I appreciate your concern I didn't force Blair I gave her the choice to leave it was her choice to go through with it so you have no rights to be telling her off, and Blair Ava's just looking after me as she's done for years" she said quietly "I didn't mean anything by it I was just trying to help" Blair admitted sheepishly Alexander smiled and softly kissed her just before a knock sounded at the door and Delancy's voice came through "headmistress Privet my mother would like to see you" Alexander sighed "i'll be there in a few minutes Delancy" she called back "it seems our time is up" she added to Blair with a slight smile "I love you" Blair whispered "I love you too Blair but i'm sure your also hungry considering" she said laughing Blair blushed and tugged the tops of the sheets over her head "I didn't mean anything by it Princess" Alexander murmured slipping a single hand under the sheets another knock came from the door causing another sigh to come from Alexander Grace turned away as she got up and dressed again quickly putting her hair up in it's usual bun before going to leave with a call of "hang on a moment" as Delancy knocked again I could hear her foot tapping from the other side of the door "wait" Blair said quickly sitting up clutching the sheet to herself Alexander laughed leaning over to press a gentle kiss to Blair's cheek "unfortunately I have to go" Alexander whispered Blair kissed her again carefully reaching a hand up to take the gold clip from her lover's hair "Blair stop it, give it back" Alex laughed trying to grab the clip again "you look way prettier with you hair down" Blair said "please can I have my clip back" Alexander asked Blair shook her head and moved it from her reach I quickly flew down and grabbed the clip going to give it back but Grace came over and I decided against it "it's been years since you wore your hair down what's one time going to change" I said "easy because if I let you three take it this time then you'll start doing so more often then i'll never get it back" she said smiling I flew up higher out of her reach "stop it you two" she huffed standing next to the bed with her arms crossed.

Alexander's POV

"Just go before Delancy knocks again both mother and daughter are equally impatient" Ava said I gave up giving Blair one last kiss I left the room closing the door behind me Delancy was waiting just outside "is Blair in there" she asked "why" I asked back "I know about the two of you" she said "yes she is" I answered as she began leading me toward where her mother was I reached back and tried to twist my brown locks into a bun but they didn't want to stay up "you are in so much trouble Blair" I murmured I heard Delancy laugh softly "what did she do this time" she asked "she took my clip and refused to give it back" I replied giving up and just letting my hair gently fall down my back "sounds troublesome" Delancy commented "it is normally I keep my hair up in a bun but I need my clip to do so which I currently don't have" I said smiling to myself as we entered into a large study "you always did like to poke around in Izzy's things" I said seeing Rosabelle at the desk she jumped "I know what you looking for and you won't find it in there" I said "care to tell me where I can" she asked Delancy watched between her mother and I sensing the tension rising in the room "i'm not fighting you over it Rosie you know why she gave it to me" I sighed I went over to sit down in one of the arm chairs in the room "soon it won't be Isabelle's it will be Delancy's" she snapped "and until that day I will hold onto it just like she asked" I said calmly "why are you always like this" she asked a hint of edge to her voice I stood up and moved closer getting ready for the inevitable breakdown to come "why did they go that day I didn't want them to leave" she whispered her eyes shining with tears "you were always the crybaby out of all of us" I said placing a hand on her arm she quickly fell into my embrace letting out all the emotions that had built up over the years Delancy looked worried at seeing her mother like this "she's fine just pent up over the years and now she can't hold it back" I said quietly before pulling away from Rosie "what if I told you Sophia wasn't killed in the accident" I asked she looked at me for a moment before the door opening startled us both from our thoughts I turned and seen Blair at the door "last I checked you were still in my room" I said going over to her she closed the door and met me halfway "I got bored" she reasoned "what about Ava and Grace" I asked "still there I think" she said softly glancing at Rosabelle "you're joking Alexander" Rosie said looking back at us "I swear i'm not April 26 1993" I answered "she looks exactly like her mother I wonder why I didn't see it before now" Blair and Delancy both looked confused "you were never one to notice things straight away, I mean it took you four years to see what was going on between Izzy and Reggie" I said "he would be so mad if he heard you say that" she said "for a moment or two then he'd laugh with the rest of us" I said smiling "what's going on" Delancy asked "do you mind them know Princess" I murmured in Blair's ear her breathing picked up slightly "I hate when you say it like that" she mumbled "but no I don't mind" she added "Blair is Princess Sophia that same one that your mother thought was killed with her parents" I said softly Delancy looked surprised while Blair whispered something in my ear I felt my cheeks heat up as I turned to her "do you mind" I asked she grinned and shook her head "can you not right at the moment" I requested "it's fun seeing you all flushed when I do" she answered ducking out of my reach when I made a grab for her after a little I grabbed her wrist turning her and pinning her back against the desk "stop it Blair" I said quietly "your eyes are all dark again" she stated laughing "that's because of you" I complained stepping away to breathe properly "time flies it's already dinner" Rosie said.

Dinner went by sort of quietly except for the glances that kept coming towards Blair and I or questions about me eventually Rosie told them all to be quiet and just eat their meal "stop it Dame Devin it's fine honest" I commented turning to quickly smile at Blair causing more whispers to start up again I glanced at Hadley and Isla, they were quietly talking to each other sometimes casting quick glances at Blair and I sometimes their hands would places lingering touches against one another's arm or their leg whichever happened to be closer I glanced up to the door as the headmaster from Prince Charming Academy came into the room silence quick to follow as the students went back to eating rather than talking "may I help you with something" I asked "if it's okay with you may I have a word it's about the students" he said I nodded wiping my mouth and placing my napkin down Blair followed my movements hesitantly "it's fine just continue with your dinner" I murmured as I stood she nodded and I left the room "how many times are you going to do that now that you're headmaster" I asked smiling as soon as we left the room "it's amusing watching them go silent" he answered "what did you want to speak to me about" I asked curiously "do you remember when we first came to the different school and had this same trip" he asked "of course I remember" I said flushing light red "what if we did that for this group" he suggested "I don't see why not it would give them all a chance to loosen up before we go back to school tomorrow afternoon" I said thoughtfully "maybe you could have a dance with me" he asked sounding hopeful "with people like us you know what a dance like that says, but I can't" I said shaking my head "is it because of that girl you were next to" he asked "yes her name is Blair" I answered smiling "does she know that much about you" he asked "I know what you are implying and no she doesn't know that I was married nor that you stole my first kiss out of wedlock" I accused playfully he pretended to be hurt "but you liked it if the way you kissed me back was anything to go by" he said I blushed "be quiet Micheal" I muttered turning to go back into the dining hall "so it's a yes then" he asked "to the dance for them yes" I replied going in I heard him say something congratulatory causing a smile to pull at the corners of my mouth as I went over and sat down again "everything okay" Blair asked "yes but I do have something to say" I said she looked curious "tonight there's going to be a dance for the students from both schools" I said louder everyone turned to look at me "the boys from Prince Charming academy will be wearing their uniform but the girls are permitted to wear something other than their uniforms if they'd like" I said I heard a small laugh come from Rosie a quick glance at her showed the look she was giving me causing my cheeks to heat up again "would you stop" I asked looking down and covering my face with my hands but still smiling "no it's still just as fun to tease you now as it was back then" she said quietly some of the closer students heard and started talking among themselves "and you're still as mean" I mumbled finally calming down enough to be able to look up again I managed to tell them they could be excused to go get ready most of the girls brought up about the fact they didn't have anything to wear just as Ava came in to tell me the Sprites were ready "it's fine it's already taken care of" I answered leaving and going to my own room "will you wear the same dress as back then" Ava asked I shook my head "some things have changed since then which means it probably won't fit as well as it used to" I replied going into my room as soon as the door closed I felt the light touches of her magic "it always amazes me how easily you can do that" I said moving in front of the mirror "anything in particular" she asked "I trust you" I said instantly she smiled and I closed my eyes and let the magic wash over me "it's been years since you did this" I said softly once she was done "just like last time though even the headmistress dresses up" she replied settling on my shoulder I glanced at the dressed just as amazed as the first time she did this, my lavender dress brushed to the floor the short sleeves falling loosely over my shoulders stopping about the middle of my upper arms from the waist down golden glittery patterns stood out against the pale color on the skirt my hair had braided itself so now I had a single french braid down the middle of my back, "it's beautiful" I murmured she flew up to above me grabbing something from the top drawer of my dresser "no I handed that role to my older sister I don't want it" I said shaking my head "relax I was getting your locket that's all" she assured me bringing the golden locket from my teenage years over I took it from her hands easily doing the clasp up around my neck opening the locket I stared at the picture in there for a moment before clicking it shut and going over to the door "coming or will you sit this one out as well" I asked she came over to me "I might come this time someone's got to keep you out of trouble" she joked as we left everyone else was already downstairs except Rosabelle and Delancy "Rosie, Delancy shouldn't you be down with everyone else" I asked "Delancy just finished so we were about to" Rosabelle said I nodded and headed after them pleasantly surprised when Rosie and Delancy began speaking about something that wasn't Delancy taking over the kingdom as soon as we got to just outside the ballroom they both went silent as the stepped into the room I followed them in my grace carefully carrying me down the stairs as I glanced around at the room my gaze traveled around the room easily finding Blair among the students the rose pink dress she was wearing looked very pretty, strapless the white lace flowers at her waist gently brushing against her hand when she made some sort of movement to Isla both girls laughed "Princess" I murmured in her ear as I came up behind her "Alex don't do that" she gasped turning quickly to face me I laughed "sorry I didn't mean to startle you I swear" I said quietly she turned around and went back to talking with Isla who seemed to be glancing around "she's not here yet" I said she glanced at me surprised "you're looking for Hadley correct" I asked she nodded "she's not in here yet" I said "thank you" she mumbled by the time Hadley did get over to us Isla was going a little crazy "hi sorry I was a little shocked by everything at first" she said Isla nodded and most of the night went by with no problems I glanced to the side as Michael tapped my shoulder "someone is at the door insistent on seeing you" he said "excuse me for a moment" I said to Blair she nodded and let go of my hand which she had been holding I followed Michael to the door where I seen the one person I didn't want to see "what are you doing here shouldn't you be at home" I asked my older sister "I can't take care of her anymore" she said placing a blue bag down and handing me a small blonde girl and starting to walk away "stay here a moment" I said kissing the side of the girl's head she nodded as I put her down gathering up a fistful of my skirt I ran after my sister "wait Lillian you can't just drop her off and leave I need some sort of warning before you bring her" I said grabbing her wrist "you are my younger sister and you shut yourself away from the family so I don't need to warn you before dropping your daughter off with her mother if I did contact you would you have listened or would you have ignored us like you have been since Isabelle died" she snapped I stepped back like she'd slapped me the hurt evident in my eyes "you have no right to talk about Isabelle you hated her from the moment you two met and as to leaving Crystal with you I was trying to protect her you are married when I had her I was going to be a single mother from an accident I didn't want her to have that life to be shunned everywhere she went because of her parents mistakes i've been through that and I know how it feels so excuse me for protecting her" I said angrily her hand came up and connected with my cheek a sharp sting soon following it "never speak to me like that again Alexander you may have been the odd girl out but did you ever think that maybe she doesn't feel the same way that maybe all she wants is her mother she has been with me for three weeks and all she does is cry for you so grow up and start acting like the adult you are" she snapped I turned away the tears becoming too much walking inside straight up to my room ignoring everyone I passed even Blair locking the door behind me I collapsed onto my bed crying just like i'd done a while ago when I first found out I was pregnant every now and again i'd hear a knock on my door along with the worried voice of Blair as she tried to get me to talk and each time I told her to leave me alone, I knew I was being harsh but I just needed a bit to calm down after a couple of hours I sat up taking a few deep breaths wiping my cheeks I nearly laughed at the irony of it all. Ducking into the adjoined bathroom I cleaned up until you could only tell i'd been crying if you looked really hard heading downstairs again I went over to Blair, Hadley and Isla they all looked at me as I came over "i'm sorry for sending you away I just needed a bit to calm down" I said softly "are you ready to talk yet" she asked quietly I shook my head "I promise i'll explain I just have to do something before I do" I said she nodded seeming to accept my answer "so why come to me first" she asked "for this" I said right before I reached my hands up cupping her cheeks and kissing her she kissed me back until I pulled away "I love you" I murmured "I love you too Alex" she mumbled breathing heavily we smiled when we heard some of the students cheering "Alexander she hasn't moved" I heard Rosie's voice behind me "excuse me for a moment" I said to Blair she nodded and let me go allowing me to go over to the blonde girl as I approached she looked up at me holding a teddy close "hey Crystal" I said lowering myself to her height she pulled one hand away from the teddy to wave at me "I know you can talk" I said smiling "I don't know what to say" she said quietly "anything's fine by me" I replied "hi" she whispered "sorry I left" I said holding my hands just out in front of me she came forward slowly before allowing me to pick her up "did you want to bring her in there" Rosie asked I shook my head "I think for tonight I might just take her back to my room could you let Blair, Hadley and Isla know" I asked she nodded heading back into the party while I reached down to pick up her bag and head up stairs I smiled when I heard her soft breathing telling me she was asleep I left her in the same clothes for now carefully putting her in my bed and tuck the blankets around her before she started to stir "hey, hey it's okay you can sleep" I said softly, gently stroking her cheek with my fingers she calmed and settled into sleep again just as Blair came in with the other two "why did you want the three of us in here" Isla asked "I wanted Blair in here because i'm her lover so it's only right that she knows what's going on and I wanted you two in here because you're her best friends so eventually she'd tell you anyway" I reasoned "oh okay so what's going on" she asked "a while ago I was involved in something that I don't like to remember it led to me becoming pregnant, as soon as the man I was married to at the time found out he blamed the whole thing on me and left I didn't trust many men after that so it made it very hard for me to find someone else, so when I had Crystal I was going to end up as a single mother and I didn't want the rumors for Crystal, my father had an affair with my mother so I knew what would come of it thankfully I was slightly different though but, Crystal's father would never be there for her and I couldn't raise her on my own for her entire life so I raised her until a few weeks ago when it became too much for me to handle I took her to my older half sister Lillian she agreed to look after Crystal until I was able to myself again but instead of trying to better myself for it I ran away hiding from my problems and then obviously Lillian had, had enough so she brought Crystal back which is what the fight was about outside" I explained quietly "how were you different" Blair asked "my father's wife took me in after my birth mother left me as a baby so I was raised as a- with them" I said correcting myself from what I had been going to say "you need to tell her eventually" Ava said settling on the pillow next to Crystal "I know but don't you think i've told her enough for tonight" I asked "no if you really want it to work between the two of you she needs to know everything secrets aren't good Alexander you should know that better than anyone" she said "what is it" Blair asked "what I was going to say was raised as a Royal my father was King and even though I was adopted I was always the favored child so when it came time for my father to choose a successor he chose me but I declined passing it to my sister and she's hated me ever since" I said "why you said for her to do it" she asked "because I gave it to her she wasn't chosen to begin with trust me when I say it's better to be an only child" I said smiling "mamma" I turned to face Crystal "hey sleepy head" I said quietly while smiling she pouted "sorry baby" I laughed she sat up rubbing her eyes "where am I" she asked "my room it's quieter up here so you can sleep" I said "how old is she" Blair asked "i'm 5 years old" Crystal said turning to Blair "Crystal tone young lady" I chaised "sorry" she said quietly I heard Blair laugh "what" I asked turning to her surprised "you can easily tell you're her mother" she said "you girls should get to bed we're leaving tomorrow" I said smirking when Blair pouted "you could always sleep in here Blair it wouldn't be the first time" I said Crystal and Blair each grabbed one of my arms playfully glaring at each other before both bursting out laughing they moved back on the bed playing around together I faintly heard Hadley and Isla say night as they left I turned around and laid between my two girls laying an arm over them both "come on sleep i'm tired" I said smiling into my arm "that's because you're old" Blair said cheekily "you weren't saying that when I was buried between you legs this afternoon" I mumbled "Alex" she yelled blushing I quickly covered my ears "i'm not sure who's louder Crystal or you" I complained rolling onto my back "me" both girls said at the same time before laughing "can we sleep yet tomorrow we go back to the school which means classes and tutoring sessions again" I said Blair groaned as someone knocked at the door "why do people have the worst timing" she said as I got up to answer it "Rosie it helps to wait till the door is opened" I said surprised when Rosabelle came in "he's here and disturbing everyone" she said "what no that's impossible" I said racing downstairs only to bang into my father I gasped as I slipped to the floor "ouch" I grumbled before looking up at the dark haired man above me "how many times did I tell you don't run down stairs" he said in a deep voice laughing I smiled and allowed him to help me up "I lost count when I turned twelve" I mumbled accepting the hug he gave me "what are you doing here and please don't tell me it's because of Lillian" I said "no it's because of my daughter" he replied I held a finger up and turned to the gathering students "it's late all of you bed now" I called sternly various girls and boys nodded and left while others mumbled some stuff as they left I rolled my eyes as two blonde girls came downstairs the older of the two chasing my daughter "stop it enough you two Crystal come here and Blair bed now" I said Blair stopped chasing after Crystal instead picking her up and bringing her over to me "sorry don't be mad" they said pouting "you two don't play fair" I said taking the suddenly sleepy little girl and quickly kissing Blair "bed we go back to school tomorrow" I muttered "mean" she mumbled kissing me again before racing up to her room I looked back at my father "it's complicated" I said to his questioning gaze he nodded and offered to hold Crystal "I haven't got to see her for a few weeks because anytime someone got close to her room it's like she knew they weren't you and would start crying like you used to" he said laughing "be quiet would you I should get her to bed though" I said smiling "I leave in the morning I decided to come see you, Lilly came back furious so I figured she must have seen you when dropping Crystal off" he said I chuckled and Crystal started to stir I gently took her from my father and we went upstairs to my room stopping occasionally to tell students to go to sleep when I got to Blair's room I seen Hadley and Isla's doors open but Blair's was closed and the light was on of course I quietly eased the door open and indicated for them to follow me the rest of the night was alternating between avoiding a seemingly hyperactive Blair while trying to answer my father's questions just as morning came around i'd had enough twisting around and pinning Blair's hands next to her head from where she was laying on the floor next to my bed "what's with you you seem overly excited about something" I asked she shrugged and bit her lower lip glancing at my own lips "not until you answer me" I said she looked away still biting her lip I let one of her hands go moving my now free hands to pry her lip from between her teeth, moving the hand to her cheek I tilted her head enough for me to lean down and softly kiss her "sorry I don't mean to ignore you" I murmured she nodded and kissed me quickly again calming down after that.

Hadley and Isla shared a carriage back to school with Portia and Delancy while I ended up in the same carriage as Blair, Rosabelle and of course I took Crystal in ours so now I was sitting on one side next to Blair while her and Crystal played around some more "i'm so tired" I complained as we left "so sleep it'll take us a couple of hours to get back" Rosabelle said "it's because of my father and Blair that I didn't sleep last night anyway" I said glancing over at the younger blondes "rest when we get back I can handle the classes it seems you three, Isla and Hadley all need some sleep" she said "will I get my room back" Crystal suddenly asked excited I nodded trying not to yawn as my daughter moved over to the other seat curling up against Rosie and fell asleep "I am completely envious of her ability to go to sleep when she wants to" I sighed moving my arm around Blair when she leaned her head against my shoulder "it's fine go to sleep i'll wake you when we get there" she insisted I nodded and finally fell asleep leaning my cheek against Blair's hair. It felt like a few minutes later I was woken up by Rosie and girls whispers and soft giggles I opened my eyes slowly moving my hand up to stifle a yawn "finally you haven't changed a bit you're still as impossible to wake up and your girlfriend isn't much better" Rosie said "sorry I did try and warn you I was tired" I murmured before turning to wake Blair "Blair we're back at school" I said quietly moving some hair from her eyes she gave away the fact she was awake with a quick but small smile "it's time to wake up Princess or do I have to kiss you" I whispered near her ear no response I smiled at her subtle hint and placed a couple of fingers under her chin tightly her head up slightly just as I was about to kiss her I felt her fingers brush up my side so I pulled away and got out of the carriage "Alex" she whined "next time you should stay still until I actually kiss you then" I said laughing she pouted carefully climbing down next to me "tease" she muttered walking away Rosie laughed as she came over with Crystal still sleeping "how come didn't you wake her" I asked "for the same reason your regretting waking Blair she'll get whiny" she answered "true" I said "alright everyone inside a day off to relax before we get back into classes working hard" I called as I went inside heading straight for Blair's room "Blair can I come in" I asked I heard a muffled no before silence again "Isla, Hadley just the girls I was looking for I was wondering if you'd let me in I wanted to apologize to Blair but she won't let me in nor listen to me" I said as her friends came up to me "uh sure so what did you do to get her so upset then" Isla asked using a spare key to unlock the door "you don't want to know" I replied going to stand at the door after the two girls went in "Blair" I called softly "go away meanie" she mumbled into her pillow "I wanted to say sorry I was just having fun Blair" I said walking over and sitting on the edge of her bed she quickly glanced at me before turning back into her pillow groaning "do you want that kiss my princess" I whispered leaning down to her ear the groan quickly became a breathy moan "tease" she said turning to fully face me "not this time" I replied leaning down to press my lips to hers we kept the kiss going until our lungs were burning only then did we pull away panting "make up for it" I asked "yes" she breathed kissing me again "um Blair we're not alone" I murmured when she sat up her hand slipping to the hem of my skirt she groaned and pulled away falling back to her bed "I really wish we were at the moment though" she said before sitting up again this time away from me slightly all four of our Sprites came into the room I noticed Grace and Ava seemed closer than before the trip "I love you princess" I said quietly to Blair "love you too" she mumbled sleepily "go to sleep Blair" I said laughing softly it wasn't long until she laid down her head in my lap and her breathing evened out saying she was asleep "doesn't that hurt" Isla asked indicating to Blair's position "she won't feel in now or for a bit after she wakes up again but then i'll leave you two with the complaining" I said "thanks" she replied sarcastically I smiled and carefully moved my arms to pick up the sleeping blonde going around to the other side of the bed I gently set her down again "I should go Crystal's probably giving Rosabelle a hard time" I said dropping a soft kiss on Blair forehead before saying good night to the other two they each gave a wave "do you mind if I stay in here" Ava asked "ask those two if they say no you know where my room is" I said giving her and Grace a small wave and leaving the room. "Evening she's asleep again after a small tantrum" Rosie said "thank you" I said honestly heading into the room quietly I changed quickly and slipped into the bed next to my daughter smiling when she turned over and moved closer to me in her sleep I closed my eyes and let myself drift to sleep.

"Mamma, mamma wake up Blair's here" Crystal was shouting happily "so go get the door then" I mumbled rolling over to go back to sleep I lost my breath as Crystal jumped on me "Crys come on I want some more sleep" I said lifting her off my stomach she huffed, pouted and crossed her arms in only a way a child could I groaned but got up anyway grabbing a pair of jeans and a white blouse quickly getting dressed I grabbed a hair tie and stuck it on my wrist "come on stay still Crys" I pleaded trying to get her changed as well she shook her head and giggled running around the room again Blair came in grabbing the smaller blonde before she could run out of the room thankfully between us we managed to finish getting her dressed before she bolted from the room heading in the direction of the cafeteria just before it though she turned I sighed and picked up my pace easily catching up to her I picked her up and carried her to one of the empty table where I sat her down "i'll get something to eat stay here and no more running off i've had enough chasing after you this morning" I said she pouted again but nodded staying beside Blair "did you want me to get you some breakfast as well" I mumbled leaning down to kiss her cheek "it's fine i'll get some once she's eating" she replied I nodded and left putting my hair up into a ponytail as I went to get something to eat for Crystal she seemed to stay still enough once eating or at least enough that Blair could eat herself and I could wake up some more "I forgot how tiring it was being the mother of a five year old" I groaned grabbing a single piece of toast from Blair's plate "hey Alex" she complained "please not with that pitch" I asked "what" she asked "that pitch you just used it doesn't go well with tiredness or a headache" I said "sorry" she murmured "I do have another problem though" I stated she looked at me curiously "I have classes to teach but she is in a very excitable mood" I said pointing to Crystal "i'd say I could help but I have those classes at some point in the day" Blair said "I know I could always drop her off with Rosie that should be amusing" I said smiling Ava came over to Crystal "the last time I seen her she was a baby trying to catch me" she said ducking out of the way as Crystal reached for her "well at least that much hasn't changed" she said moving out of the way of grabby hands again "Crys be care-" I winced as she slipped off the chair I got up and went around to her kneeling down next to her "I tried to warn you" I muttered glancing at her hands which had some light marks on them "you'll be fine" I said placing a soft kiss on each one she reached up and locked her hands around my neck and ducking her head down out of sight "next time I say calm down are you going to" I asked she nodded crying softly sighing I stood up setting her on my hip "i'm going to have to get someone else to do my classes" I said quietly going back to sit down again moving her onto my lap "I could still tutor you if you'd like but it would have to be from books as she seems to be in a mood today" I said to Blair I glanced around at the silent students watching us "I am officially an idiot" I muttered "no you're no and yes I would" Blair said quietly I smiled "I love you Alex" she said her voice normal I stood up leaning over to quickly kiss her "love you too" I called as I left heading towards the classroom I tutored Blair in. "Are you two even trying to hide it anymore" Rosie asked as she walked in "you know i'm waiting for Blair in here i'm tutoring her which means you can't be here and no not really" I replied not looking up from my book "why did I tell you to be careful" she asked "because you love to tell me things you know i'm going to ignore" I said laughing she laughed with me as Blair came in with Hadley and Isla "come I swear all she does is tutor me most of the time i'm stuck reading books we don't do anything else" she said I got up and walked over as she turned to face them i'd set Crystal down on the couch a little while ago so that left both my arms free to wrap around her waist as I leaned down to press a soft kiss to her neck "you were saying" Hadley asked "normally" Blair corrected leaning back into "Crystal's calm" I pointed out she looked back at me curiously "what are you thinking" she asked "not what is going though your mind Blair" I said kissing just below her ear making her breath hitch as I pulled away "you don't play fair" she muttered going over to the table "I never said I did, but what I was thinking Blair is we could work on something other than your reading" I said laughing she put the closed book, she'd just picked up, down and turned to me "how am I supposed to focus on my work if you go and kiss me like that" she asked "sorry I can't help it" I said smiling, we spent a couple of hours working on different things until Crystal started to get impatient "okay we're stopping" I said when she tugged my hand for what felt like the thousandth time she grinned and raced over to Blair tapping her hand before running away "again last time we played chase we got in trouble remember" Blair said I went over and sat down on the couch curling my legs up next to me "it's fine you need a break" I assured her she gave me a quick smile before chasing after Crystal every time Blair would almost catch her she run away again giggling Blair came over and collapsed next to me staying completely still with her eyes closed making it seem like she was exhausted Crystal came over slowly getting up really close when Blair suddenly sat for grabbing her and pulling her into her lap, the younger blonde giggled and wriggled while Blair tickled her "Crys not so loud" I said laughing Blair finally stopped and instead they started talking about something "where's Ava and Grace" I asked glancing around the room "I don't know I haven't seen them since yesterday" Blair said.


End file.
